


Let It Go

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's a coincidence I tell you, No one sings Let It Go, Oneshot, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating Nanami Haruka for a few months, Masa notices this inexplicable energy building within him that he can't quite shake. However, he can't quite bring himself to tell Haruka about it either. Can't even bring himself to hold her hand, even. With the help of some advice from Ren, the two figure out how to finally express what they really desire: each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> So help me I will type this before I get too far ahead of myself again. Also I deserve to be shot for the title; it was just too perfect. At the start of Season 3 and that little snippet of Masa where he almost creamed his pants just touching her hand, I realized that Masa just needed to let himself go and….yeah. So here we go!
> 
> Also, Ren appears in this, and I know in the show him and Masa just refer to each other as Hijirikawa and Jinguji (even though Ren’s got a nickname for everyone else lol), but I decided just to have them call each other Masa and Ren. They’re better friends than last names, come on. So you know.

Hijirikawa Masato was alone in one of the practice rooms, playing the piano late into the night. Moonlight filtered in through the open windows, bathing the piano in ethereal white light as his fingers danced over the keys. Masa thought of nothing but the next note, gracefully hitting key after key in perfect time, filling the room with a gentle melody. It was just him and the piano; his instrument, his forte. His movements suddenly sped up as he moved into the crescendo, and his whole body seemed to be one with the instrument before him—

 

Until suddenly, it wasn’t, and the now chaotic-sounding melody came crashing down around his ears as his fingers seemed to trip over one another before gradually coming to a stop. There was a moment of peaceful silence before Masa slammed his hands down on the keys in frustration.

 

_Not again._ He couldn’t explain why, but lately Masa had been noticing a strange tension building up inside him. He couldn’t focus on anything anymore. Ever since he and Haruka had started dating a few months ago, he’d felt this inexplicable energy that he couldn’t control. It was barely noticeable at first, but as time went on he felt worse and worse, like a clock wound too tight, and now he couldn’t even sleep through the night. And whenever his thoughts strayed to Haruka he would just feel worse, so a few days ago he decided to start having some late-night practice sessions with the piano.

 

Over the past couple years, he found that his piano had become his greatest comfort, his most effective stress relief. However, this time, playing the piano wasn’t helping. _Something_ inside him kept getting in the way of his playing, and he couldn’t figure out what. But he wanted to figure it out; he _needed_ to. So even though in the end Masa would end up feeling tenser than he had been before, he kept playing. He let out a slow breath before he brought his fingers to the keys once more. Maybe this time—

 

“Hijirikawa-san?”

 

Masa turned towards the door, surprised to find a pajama-clad Haruka standing there, a glass of water in her hand. He felt the tension in his stomach double inexplicably.

 

“Hijirikawa-san, are you alright? It’s quite late…” She stepped further into the room, approaching Masa, who was still seated at the piano.

 

Seeing her moving closer spurred Masa into action; he leapt off the bench, nearly scrambling to approach her. _I must’ve woken her,_ he thought with a pang of guilt. “I’m sorry,” he said as he moved towards her, “did I wake you—”

 

A strong breeze bursting through the open windows cut him off, sending the sheet music at the piano flying about the room. Haruka made a small noise of distress as she set her water down, crouching to pick up the music.

 

Great, now he had woken her up _and_ she was picking up after him. “It’s okay Nanami, I can get it…” He knelt near her, trying to collect all of the music first, and in the process inadvertently brushed his hand gently against hers. Out of nowhere, Masa felt an indescribable urge to grab Haruka’s hand, to pull her close to him, to make it so that the sheet music wasn’t the only thing scattered about on the floor—

 

Masa abruptly pulled his hand back as if he’d been burned, clutching the sheet music tightly to him. Haruka noticed his tense demeanor as well as the awkward atmosphere, but still tentatively reached out to give Masa her collected sheet music. “I’m sorry I bothered you,” she said softly, picking up her water as she stood to go.

 

“Nanami,” Masa called out, guilt increasing as he stood as well, stopping her. “You could never bother me,” he admitted, still keeping an iron grip on the music. Haruka blushed as he continued, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“You didn’t,” Haruka assured him, “I was awake already. I just wanted to get a drink, and I heard you playing…”

 

“You haven’t gone to bed yet?” Masa asked. It was quite late to say the least.

 

Haruka shook her head. “I thought of an idea for a new song, and before I knew it the time had just flown by,” she explained. “What about you?”

 

Masa struggled with his explanation. “I…couldn’t sleep,” he said lamely, and Haruka nodded in understanding. There was another long moment of cloying silence as the two stood across from each other awkwardly.

 

Haruka could take it no more, clearing her throat as she turned away. “Well, I should probably go to bed…”

 

“Okay; good night,” Masa said, wanting to escape the seemingly-inescapable awkwardness too, and yet he was loath to see her go. “Nanami?” he called out as she reached the door.

 

Haruka stopped in the doorway, turning back to him questioningly.

 

“I’d love to hear your new song sometime,” he offered with a smile.

 

Haruka smiled back, blushing slightly as she nodded, and with a final goodnight she disappeared back out into the hallway. Masa looked down at the sheet music in his hands. He’d nearly ripped it, he’d been clutching it so hard. What was _wrong_ with him?

 

He let out a long sigh before turning back to the piano. He definitely needed to play some more.

 

\---((The Next Morning))---

 

Masa sat at his desk, rereading his schedule for the day for the third time, willing it to sink in. He’d only been able to sleep for a couple hours the night before, so it was going to be a long day.

 

Masa heard the click of the door opening and closing, signaling that Ren had returned from breakfast. He ignored him, trying to mentally prepare himself for the day. He was surprised to see a hand place a hot cup of green tea next to the papers on his desk. Masa looked up, and Ren smiled.

 

“You look like you’re going to need that,” Ren said by way of explanation.

 

“Thanks,” Masa replied before picking it up and taking a slow sip.

 

Ren walked back over to his side of the room, sitting down in a chair. “You haven’t been sleeping well lately.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“Not really,” Masa agreed, but offered up no other explanation. Ren simply raised an eyebrow, blue eyes sparkling with mischief in contrast to his concerned tone.

 

“Is something wrong?” Masa didn’t answer him. Ren tried again. “Are you having problems with the lady?” he asked, asking in a way that conveyed he already knew the answer.

 

Masa took a deep breath before turning to face his roommate. “Why do you always assume it’s a problem with a woman?”

 

“Isn’t it?” Ren insisted.

 

Masa paused for a beat before letting out a sigh, covering his brow with a hand. “I don’t know; it could be? I really couldn’t say.”

 

The teasing glint dropped from Ren’s gaze as he waited for Masa to explain. As complicated as their history was, Ren was still Masa’s oldest friend, and soon enough he was telling Ren about everything from the very beginning.

 

“…then the wind blew the sheet music off of the piano, and when we were picking it up I accidentally brushed her hand…as soon as I touched her I just felt this overwhelming _urge_ to…to—”

 

“Rip her clothes off?”

 

Masa blushed but couldn’t deny it. Ren grinned in response to Masa’s telling silence, but he managed to withhold any smart remarks. “I see. Well, I’m happy to tell you that I know the answer to your problem, my friend.”

 

“You do? What is it?” Masa eagerly awaited Ren’s next sentence with bated breath.

 

“Just _relax_ , Masa. That’s all.”

 

Masa couldn’t mask his disappointment. “You don’t understand; I’ve _tried_ —”

 

“By playing the piano at all hours of the night, I know,” Ren finished for him, but if he was bothered by said moonlit music he made no mention of it. “I’m not talking about when you’re alone; I’m talking about when you’re with the lady.” Masa’s eyes narrowed a fraction in confusion, waiting for Ren to explain further.

 

“You’ve been dating, what, two months now?” Masa nodded. “Have you kissed her yet?”

 

Masa blushed as he spluttered out, “I don’t think I should be sharing that information—”

 

“So no then,” Ren said, continuing to talk over Masa’s embarrassed protestations. “No wonder you’re so tense. You’re Haruka’s _boyfriend_ Masa, not her stalker. You’re supposed to be able to be yourself around her and drop your guard…but whether by accident or design you’re not letting that happen. You just have to let yourself go.”

 

“I’m…not sure I know how to do that,” Masa admitted.

 

“I know,” Ren said, his blue eyes reflecting his caring smile, “or you’d have done it already. But as soon as you allow yourself to let go, all this tension and awkwardness will just melt away. And the two of you will feel a lot better, I promise. A _lot_ better,” he emphasized with a crooked grin. Masa frowned, but Ren simply continued grinning, turning back to his desk.

 

“Just spend some more time alone with her, Masa; let yourself relax and enjoy her company. You don’t have to be afraid. You’re allowed to want to touch her; you’re _supposed_ to want to touch her. Just have fun! I’m sure the Little Lamb wants it just as much as you do.”

 

“Ren, what exactly are you implying—” Masa’s question was cut off by a sudden knock at the door. It opened at Ren’s ‘come in,’ and Haruka stood there, a notebook in her hands.

 

“Good morning,” she greeted, stepping into the room at Ren’s gesture to come inside, “I’ve come to discuss your new song, Jinguji-san—”

 

 “My lady, we were just talking about you!” Ren said as he stood to offer her his chair, indicating Masa across the room, who looked at Ren in alarm. “Masa was just saying how since the weather has been so lovely lately, he wanted to ask you out for a moonlit walk by the lake tonight,” Ren explained, looking over at Masa significantly.

 

Masa forced himself to speak. “I-I would be honored if you would accompany me.”

 

If Haruka noticed anything off about Masa’s demeanor, she didn’t comment on it. “That would be lovely,” she agreed, and Masa felt a small smile grow on his lips as he gathered his work for the morning.

 

_‘Relax,’_ Ren mouthed at him over Haruka’s head before he sat in a chair beside her. Masa took a calming breath before he approached the two, reaching out to gently graze his fingers over Haruka’s hand.

 

“I’ll see you tonight then,” he said before he turned to leave the room. Ren gave Haruka a moment of silence to think about his departure before he spoke.

 

“Don’t be afraid to push him, Little Lamb.”

 

“Eh?” Haruka said in reply, her gaze moving from the now-closed door to stare at Ren in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“Masa is a very private person,” Ren went on to explain, “and it seems he’s having trouble demonstrating the feelings he has for you. He won’t admit it yet, even to himself, but he loves you very much.” Haruka blushed deeply, but Ren kept talking. “You feel the same, right?”

 

Haruka made herself give a tiny nod. Ren smiled. “Then don’t be afraid to express it. I know you’re shy too, but don’t let that stand in your way. Show Masa how you feel, even if it’s just something small like holding his hand.” Ren reached out, taking Haruka’s hand in both of his. “I want to see you happy, Little Lamb, and Masa’s tension around you is making you unhappy. If you just give him a little push, I’m sure he’ll surprise you.”

 

Haruka found herself at a loss for words. “Jinguji-san, I…thank you; I mean…I want to, but…”

 

“Just think about it, Little Lamb. If an opportunity presents itself, don’t be afraid to go for it.”

 

Haruka nodded, taking Ren’s words to heart. “Okay. I’ll do my best.”

 

Ren smiled. “That’s my girl.”

 

\---((That Night))---

 

Masa quietly walked next to Haruka on the path around the lake, trying in vain to keep himself from tensing up. _Relax,_ he told himself for the 80 th time, focusing on keeping his hands hanging limply at his sides instead of anxiously wringing them. He peeked sideways over at Haruka. She seemed oblivious to his turmoil. _Focus,_ he thought, taking a deep breath. _If I was relaxed, what would I want to do…_ He looked over at Haruka again. _Well, I could take her hand for a start…_ He nodded resolutely before purposefully brushing his hand against hers, intending to smoothly take her hand in his. However, he lost his courage at the last minute, distracted by the knot in the pit of his stomach that tightened the instant his skin brushed hers. He gave himself another moment or two, steeling himself before trying again…

 

Meanwhile, Haruka felt like she might drown in the awkwardness permeating the atmosphere. She could feel the tension coming off of Masa in waves, but he wouldn’t say anything. And on top of that he kept subtly brushing her hand…

 

_“Don’t be afraid to push him, Little Lamb.”_

Haruka felt a pang of nervousness as Masa’s hand brushed hers yet again. He clearly wanted to hold her hand right? He _had_ to…but what if he didn’t? Maybe she should just ignore it…

 

_“If you just give him a little push, I’m sure he’ll surprise you.”_

The two came to a stop at the edge of the tree line, staring out at the lake in silence. Haruka couldn’t help the small pang of frustration she felt as Masa brushed her hand one more time.

 

  _I want to hold his hand,_ she decided, taking a quick breath. _I love him, and I want to show it._ So this time, when Masa’s hand reached out Haruka caught it, smoothly threading her fingers through his and holding on tight.

 

She couldn’t stop her blush upon hearing Masa’s quick intake of breath. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes with his heated gaze. When he still didn’t say anything, Haruka grew nervous again, her determination faltering.

 

“Y-You wanted to hold my hand, right?” she asked, chattering anxiously, “Well, I-I wanted to hold your hand too, so I thought— _oh!”_

Haruka’s words cut off as she felt herself being pulled forward into Masa’s arms. His hand slipped from hers as she fell against him, his arms encircling her waist and embracing her fiercely.

 

“Haruka, I…” Masa whispered against her ear, and Haruka shivered before tentatively returning the embrace, gripping the fabric of his shirt. This was definitely more of a response than she had expected, but she was by no means displeased. Not at all.

 

For the first time in weeks, Masa _finally_ felt like he was letting go, if only a little. He pressed his nose to her hair, taking in her scent as he allowed his body to overrule his mind. Now if only he could pull Haruka closer, hold her tighter—

 

Haruka let out a small squeak as Masa pressed her flush against him, and just like that his brain started working again. He let out a gasp as he realized what he was doing before ripping himself away from her, keeping her at arm’s length with a hand on each shoulder.

 

“Nanami I…I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Haruka could almost hear him mentally berating himself as he refused to meet her gaze. “I…I’ll just go now.” His hands slipped from her shoulders as he turned away to leave—

 

But was kept from moving forward by two hands wrapping around his torso, holding onto his chest. Masa looked over his shoulder at Haruka in surprise, but she had buried her face in his back. “Nanami?” he questioned.

 

“Don’t go,” she whispered, holding him tight. “Do I really make you that uncomfortable? I know that for some reason you haven’t felt…right around me, so I’ve tried my best not to bother you—”

 

Haruka lost her breath as she soon found herself pressed against a tree, trapped between its sturdy trunk and Masa’s hard body. He tentatively stroked her chin with a hand, blue eyes sparkling with sincerity.

 

“You’ve _never_ been a bother to me, Nanami,” he said, his other hand resting at her hip. “If anything, I’ve been nothing but a bother to _you;_ what kind of boyfriend doesn’t even hold his girlfriend’s hand for two months—”

 

“You’re not a bother,” she said, meeting his gaze with a gentle smile. At her quiet admission, Masa felt the knot in his stomach worsen. He let out a ragged gasp as she reached up, gently carding her fingers through his hair.

 

“I’m scared,” Masa suddenly admitted, hand tightening on her hip as he resisted the urge to pull away, to run from his feelings.

 

“Why?”

 

“If I let myself go, I don’t…I don’t know what I might do. I don’t want to hurt you; I don’t want you to…” He trailed off, eyes breaking away from hers.

 

“Don’t want me to what?” she prompted, her hand sliding down to his cheek so he’d look at her again.

 

“I don’t want you to hate me,” he whispered, and at her warm smile the tension in his stomach exploded into a thousand butterflies.

 

“I could never hate you, Hijirikawa-san. I…I love you,” she admitted, blushing as she forced herself to keep looking at him. “I want to do everything with you, so don’t be afraid to _mmn—?_ ” Haruka’s words cut off as Masa’s lips covered hers in a tender kiss. He pulled back, his forehead resting on hers.

 

“I love you Nanami,” he said, kissing her again, “Haruka.”

 

“Masa,” Haruka said breathlessly, and Masa closed the distance between them once again, both hands encircling her waist as he kissed her, allowing himself to finally let go, to accept her feelings and reciprocate with his own. The butterflies in his stomach quickly turned into something more insistent, distracting him with his growing desire. He reached up to tilt her chin upwards, angling so that their lips met easily. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as heat washed over him, and he brushed his tongue over her lower lip, groaning when her lips opened under his. He gently touched his tongue to hers, pulling her flush against him as his other hand slipped lower, sliding under the back of her skirt. Haruka gasped against his lips but wouldn’t allow Masa to pull back to question it, firmly gripping his hair to hold him in place. The two stayed like that until Masa had to pull back to breathe. He panted, eyes drinking in Haruka’s flushed face and kiss-swollen lips.

 

“Still okay?” Masa asked worriedly, unable to let go of one small lingering shred of doubt.

 

“Okay,” Haruka answered, reaching up on tiptoe to kiss him again. “Actually…would you like to go inside? I think we’d be more comfortable in my room…” she trailed off, embarrassed at her blatant invitation.

 

“I’d like that,” Masa said with a smile, stepping back to allow her to regain her composure. When she was ready he held out his hand in invitation. Haruka let out a little giggle and took it, unable to contain her happiness as the two walked back to the mansion hand in hand.

 

\---((Back in Haruka’s Room))---

 

Haruka closed the door and locked it, trying not to let her nerves get the better of her as she turned to face Masa. She wasn’t quite sure how to get back to what they were doing before. They had just been starting to open up to each other, and then she had gone and inadvertently ruined the mood…what if he wouldn’t open up to her again? What if he was too nervous again? What if—?

 

But when she met Masa’s eyes he was smiling warmly, motioning for her to sit on the bed. He sat next to her, easily taking her hand in his once more.

 

“There. That was the easy part,” Masa admitted, trying to relax both her and himself with a joke. She smiled at him, simply enjoying the feel of her hand in his, his thumb gently brushing over her knuckles. They sat like that for a long moment, simply enjoying one another’s presence.

 

Masa soon reached for her other hand, turning to face her as he held her hands before him. “Haruka…what do you want to do?” he asked earnestly.

 

“Do?” she repeated, and a blush covered her cheeks as her mind filled with possibilities of what they could “do” exactly. She decided it was probably best to just throw the question back to him. “What do you want to do?”

 

“Anything you want,” Masa replied, gripping her hands tighter. The knot returned to his stomach as he watched her blush deepen. “Haruka?” he questioned.

 

“Can you…kiss me again?” she asked tentatively, and Masa’s body moved on its own, releasing one of her hands to cup her cheek as he leaned forward, kissing her tenderly.

 

“More,” Haruka whispered against his lips when he pulled away, and with that small command any and all lingering doubts Masa might have had disappeared, and he closed the distance between their lips once more, kissing her more insistently. Haruka’s hands wound around his shoulders as Masa gripped her hips, guiding her closer to him on the bed. Haruka focused on his lips, not really paying attention to what her body was doing until she found herself in Masa’s lap, straddling his hips. She pulled back to breathe, flushing with embarrassment when she realized her position.

 

“I…I,” she stammered, trying to find the words to apologize for her forwardness. However, Masa didn’t give her a chance, pressing a finger to her lips.

 

“It’s fine. I said anything you want, right? If I’m letting go, then you should too,” he said, hands returning to her hips as his lips hovered over hers once more. “Relax,” he added, sharing the advice Ren had given him. Haruka nodded before she moved forward herself, kissing him soundly. Masa was taken off-guard as Haruka pressed flush against him, chest pillowing against his as she gently nipped at his lower lip. Her hands found their way into his hair while Masa’s strayed up her back, distracted by her mouth and the closeness of her body. She shifted restlessly in his lap, and Masa felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him from head to toe before settling in his groin. Haruka’s kisses slowed as she soon felt something hard pressing into her from below. She pulled away, meeting Masa’s gaze. He blushed hotly.

 

“I…I,” he started, but quickly fell silent when Haruka’s musical laughter filled the room. She stopped, however, when she noticed hurt begin to cloud his features.

 

She rushed to reassure him. “No! No, I’m not laughing at you Masa; I’m laughing at _us._ We’re not doing a very good job at this ‘letting go’ thing, are we?”

 

Masa soon felt himself smiling along with her. “No, I suppose we’re not…” He suddenly had an idea, and in the next moment Haruka found herself on her back, pressed into the pillows with Masa leaning over her; there was a glint to his eyes that she’d never seen before, but for some reason that just made her feel hotter. “I guess we’ll just have to try harder then.”

 

Haruka held her arms out to him, and he leaned downwards, gently settling himself atop her as he started kissing her again. This time, no one stopped to stutter in embarrassment, and Haruka held him close, loosely wrapping one leg around his. As the pair continued their kisses, Masa found himself growing curious of Haruka’s reactions. She wouldn’t stop squirming beneath him, almost wordlessly begging for him to do more. Masa couldn’t stop himself. What would happen if he—?

 

Haruka let out a ragged gasp against Masa’s lips as his hand gently covered her breast. Said gasp quickly melted into a moan as she pressed herself into his curious fingertips, and he tentatively held her tighter.

 

“Good?” Masa asked, unable to keep himself from making sure. Haruka didn’t respond, instead tugging his lips back to hers with a hand to the back of his head. Her other hand took his free one, guiding it to her other breast before her hand slid down his chest to stop on his hip, resting underneath his shirt on bare skin. Wanting to see how else she would react, Masa focused his attentions on her chest, pulling and teasing in different ways to see what she would do. He pinched her nipple through the fabric of her blouse, and Haruka squeaked against him, digging her nails lightly into his hip. Masa did it again, and was this time greeted with a throaty moan of pleasure in response. Both of Haruka’s hands slipped all the way under his shirt, sliding up his bare back and taking the fabric with them. Masa pulled back from her lips, sitting up just enough so he was out of her reach.

 

“Do you want me to…” he started, untucking his shirt the rest of the way as he eyed her significantly.

 

“Take it off,” Haruka commanded, before she covered her mouth with both hands and blushed fiercely, mortified that something so out of character had just come out of her mouth.

 

Masa simply laughed before he made quick work of his shirt, tossing it aside to the floor. He watched in amusement as her blush deepened. Letting go was…rather fun, Masa decided.

 

“Anything else?” Masa said, daring even to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at her. Apparently he was spending _way_ too much time with Ren, if this was what he turned into when he relaxed. Instead of blushing and sputtering more in response, Haruka shifted upwards, wriggling out from under Masa so she could sit up properly again before she pulled her blouse off over her head. Masa’s mouth dropped open as Haruka then arched back, tugging at the fasteners of her bra in such a way that the fabric slackened, and she pulled it away before Masa could string two syllables together. She then pushed at his chest until he sat back, and she crawled back into his lap, legs straddling his waist once again.

 

That little maneuver must have used up all of her courage because once she was settled she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hiding her face in his neck. “I like this way,” she whispered, and a small whine escaped Masa’s lips as he felt her nipples brush against the bare skin of his chest.

 

He reached for her, one hand tilting her face to his as the other traced random patterns on her back. “Haruka,” he murmured before kissing her, “I love you so much.” He covered her lips again before she could respond, skipping a few steps as he brought both hands once more to her chest. She shuddered at his touch, running her fingers through his hair as his kisses moved away from her lips, trailing down her neck to tease the skin near her collarbone.

 

“Masa,” Haruka said breathily, and Masa decided he needed to hear her say his name that way on a daily basis.

 

“Hm?” he asked, focusing all of his attention on his little kisses.

 

“Keep going,” she said in that alluring, commanding tone she had used before. Masa took a moment to marvel in the change. If he was turning into Ren, then it looked like his sweet, precious Haruka had turned into a vixen. Masa found that he didn’t mind at all…as long as she only acted this way around _him,_ of course. Masa heeded her words and brought his kisses lower, gently taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She voiced her approval as she carded her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to keep going with her gasps and praise. His other hand tightened on her other breast, and he gently grazed the other with his teeth.

 

“Masa,” Haruka murmured, squirming in his lap under his touch, grinding against the now very prominent bulge in his pants. Masa’s attentions slowed as he grew distracted, hips thrusting up in response to hers. Haruka moaned her approval, and Masa’s hands moved to her hips as he kissed her once more, firmly grinding his hips upward. She eagerly matched his enthusiasm step for step, feeling something deep within her coiling tighter and tighter until he broke away from her lips, panting as he tried to regain a little of his focus. He contented himself by slowly rubbing himself against her.

 

“Haruka…” he started, dropping a kiss to her shoulder, “I think…if we go any further, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”

 

“Oh,” Haruka said, and in the silence that followed Masa closed his eyes, trying to will his body to cool down. “That’s okay then. Keep going.”

 

Masa’s eyes flew back open. “What?”

 

“We don’t have to stop.”

 

“But, Haruka—” Masa made to protest, but Haruka shushed him with a kiss.

 

“I want this,” she said once she had pulled away. “I want _you_. If that’s…okay…” she continued, embarrassment showing signs of returning.

 

“It’s more than okay,” Masa replied, rushing to reassure her, “I just…don’t want to pressure you,” he said, fingers tightening on her hips a fraction.

 

“You’re not,” Haruka confirmed with a smile, hands resting on his shoulders, “We both want this, and we’re both ready, right?”

 

“Right,” Masa agreed, hugging her tightly. “I’ll be gentle,” he whispered into her ear.

 

_That_ caused Haruka to blush. “Thank you,” she said, unable to hold back the butterflies in her stomach as Masa settled her back down on the bed, unbuttoning the buttons on her skirt. He pulled the fabric down her legs, dropping a kiss to her knee before removing the skirt completely and adding it to the growing pile on the floor. Masa looked up at her from the edge of the bed, admiring the persistent blush that reached down her chest. Her hands locked in the sheets as she tried very hard not to cover herself.

 

“K-Keep going,” she said, but it lacked the commanding edge that she had had before. Masa smiled reassuringly before his hands returned to her hips, pulling down her panties and dropping them over the edge of the bed. Haruka’s hands remained curled in the sheets, but she couldn’t resist crossing her legs under his heated gaze.

 

Masa settled at her side, tenderly stroking her cheek with a hand. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, blue eyes sparkling as he leaned down to kiss her again, trying to distract her while his other hand moved down her side and over her hip, coming to rest on her center. He pressed in gently and Haruka inhaled sharply, inadvertently biting his lip. She pulled back immediately, apologies already forming on her lips, but Masa simply covered her lips with a finger, licking the blood away as he moved his other hand again. Haruka squirmed against him, hands clutching at his shoulders.

 

Masa had a vague idea as to what he should do, but he still needed a minute to figure out how to do it exactly. After a moment of awkward fumbling he pressed against one certain spot, and Haruka’s mouth dropped open slightly, hips urgently pressing into his fingers on reflex. Intrigued, Masa teased at the spot with his thumb, slipping a finger inside her as he worried at her shoulder with his mouth. Haruka’s hands tightened on his shoulders, letting out a low murmur of approval as he moved faster, adding another finger.

 

“ _Masa_ …” Haruka whispered passionately, and Masa devoted all of his concentration to his hand, trying very hard to bring her the release she sought. He felt her start to spasm around his fingers, and he added another, shifting downwards to tease her breast with his teeth. Haruka suddenly bucked under his attentions, nails digging into his shoulder blades as she came. She bit her lip as she moved helplessly against him, her entire being tingling with sensation and pleasure. In another moment she relaxed completely onto the bed, catching her breath.

 

Masa wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to say. “I…” he started, but Haruka didn’t give him a chance, instead pulling him down to her and kissing the breath out of him. She pulled back, and her smile was so full of happiness and love that Masa pulled her back to him for another kiss, using actions to convey what he couldn’t find the words to say.

 

He soon pulled away, and there was a small moment of quiet while the two regained their bearings. As Masa looked down at Haruka’s naked body beneath him, chest heaving and body glistening with sweat, his own body reminded him in no uncertain terms that it needed attention. _Now._

 

Masa bit his lip to hold back a groan as his hand moved of its own accord, unbuckling his belt and sliding into his pants. When his fingers encircled his arousal he was unable to hold back a small noise of relief, and Haruka’s eyes refocused on him, blushing a thousand different shades of red when she saw what he was doing.

 

Masa couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed. He was so turned on at the moment, he couldn’t even find words to explain himself, to say _anything_ really—

 

Whatever few thoughts remained in his head flew out the window as Masa felt Haruka’s hands on him, opening his pants the rest of the way. “Haruka,” he croaked, finally finding his voice. Sort of.

 

“Sit back,” Haruka said. _Ah,_ Masa thought as his body obeyed what his mind could not, sitting back so she could sit up properly, _that voice is back._ Still, once Haruka had pulled both his pants and underwear off completely, he felt compelled to force himself to speak.

 

“Haruk _aah,_ ” Masa tried, but his attempts died as she took his arousal in both hands.

 

“I want to make you feel good too,” Haruka said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. She looked down at his arousal again, the confusion evident on her face. “Is it working?”

 

“Yes,” Masa let out on a gasp of breath as Haruka started to move her hands, gripping him tightly. His legs fell completely open to give her better access as Masa leaned back on his hands, wordlessly urging her to continue. Haruka’s focus was drawn completely to his lap as she moved her hands, trying to gauge his reaction. Masa shuddered as one finger circled his tip before gently tracing down the side.

 

“Tighter is okay,” Masa mumbled, and Haruka nodded before switching her grip, tightening her fingers as she stroked him slowly. Masa covered her hands with his, trying to show her what he wanted even though he was unable to find any words. He let go of her, gasping in pleasure as her fingers moved over him at what seemed to him to be an excruciatingly slow pace. “Haruka,” he forced out, “you can- _ah!_ -you…can…” he trailed off as he met her gaze, completely transfixed by the decidedly wicked, un-Haruka-like gleam in her eye.

 

“Faster?” she asked as if she already knew the answer. So she had been teasing him on _purpose?_ That thought alone was probably enough to send him over the edge, but Haruka was already moving faster, trying her best to make him feel as good as she had. Masa’s hands clenched in the sheets as his moans grew louder and louder before he took her hands in his and leaned forward in one fluid motion, pressing Haruka back onto the bed as he rubbed his arousal against her entrance.

 

“I need to be inside you,” he said unthinkingly, entangling both hands in hers over her head. Neither of them even blinked at his out-of-character proclamation; on the contrary, Haruka simply wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

 

He was already halfway sheathed inside her before Haruka even remembered that she was nervous, and she suddenly gasped, gripping his hands tightly as she clenched reflexively around him, stopping his progress.

 

“Haruka, relax,” Masa begged, placing a heated kiss to her collarbone, “ _please._ ”

 

Haruka took a deep breath before nodding, and Masa pushed inside her the rest of the way before stopping to attempt to regather his wits. “Haruka,” he asked in a low voice, “are you—”

 

But she didn’t let him finish, suddenly pulling her hips back and snapping them forward to meet his. Masa saw stars, straining with the effort to hold himself still. “Haruka…”

 

“I’m fine,” Haruka assured, experimentally moving her hips again. “It…doesn’t hurt anymore, I promise.”

 

“Anymore?” Masa repeated, his pleasure-hazed mind beginning to cloud over with worry. “When had it hurt before? You—” Haruka stopped his panicked tirade in its tracks with a kiss.

 

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought,” Haruka said, smiling up at him as she brushed his damp hair out of his eyes. “I’m fine. Go ahead.”

 

“But—”

 

“ _Masa,_ ” Haruka said, cutting him off with that commanding tone again as her hands broke apart from his, moving down his back to his rear before she pushed at him, manually moving his hips. “Go.”

 

Masa’s resolve shattered entirely as he pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting forward, his hips setting a fast pace that Haruka was barely able to keep up with. She did her best to stay with him though, clutching his shoulders for leverage as they moved together. Haruka’s enraptured form was proving to be too much for Masa, however, and he kissed her fiercely, trying to focus only on the movement of their hips. He pulled back with a gasp, breathing heavily into Haruka’s ear.

 

“ _Haruka,_ I…I—” Haruka brought her lips back to his, shifting a hand into his hair as the other caressed his cheek.

 

“It’s okay,” Haruka whispered between kisses, “It’s okay…let go, _Masato,_ ” she murmured, staring deeply into his passion-glazed blue eyes.

 

Masa bit back a groan as his eyes slid shut, his release hitting him in that moment like a ton of bricks. He drove into her recklessly, unable to stop himself as the world seemed to fall apart around him. Haruka held him close, legs firmly gripping his hips as he rode out his climax. Masa’s movements gradually slowed, and he let out a final groan of pleasure as he lowered himself down, his head pressing into Haruka’s neck.

 

Haruka kissed the top of his head, smiling to herself as she held the love of her life tightly. She couldn’t express how happy she was that they were finally able to open up to each other, to finally express what they had been too afraid to desire. And once they’d finally opened up to each other…Haruka felt a whole new wave of want shudder through her. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever have her fill of the man in her arms. Her smile widened as he let out a little groan, shifting slightly to nuzzle her shoulder. She mentally replayed what they’d just done, silently amazed at her own actions. Clearly there was more to herself than even _she_ knew about. And _Masa—_

Haruka let out a squeak of surprise as she felt Masa’s nuzzles turn into heated kisses, his arousal gradually coming back to life.

 

“M-Masa?” Haruka said, turned on by the blue fire she saw in his eyes when he looked at her.

 

“You didn’t finish,” Masa said by way of explanation before he kissed her once, trailing his lips down her neck to her chest. “I intend to remedy that.”

 

Haruka moaned softly as she felt him stir inside her once again. And Masa…well, if the two of them kept this up, they’d never leave her bedroom.

 

_Letting go had been a good idea,_ Haruka decided, wrapping her legs around his waist once more, _A_ very _good idea._

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Now Masa gets a story. I always wanted to write one for Masa, but I honestly thought I’d never get the idea. Thanks, Season 3! But I find it interesting how since they’re both quiet and shy, that in the end they kind of both come out and just go at each other :D I had some trouble keeping them in character but at the same time coming out of their character if you know what I mean, so I really hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
